The invention relates to a device for noise transmission in a motor vehicle from an intake system of an internal combustion engine to the interior of the motor vehicle, wherein the device comprises a housing that has an inlet arranged at a transmission line and an exit provided with a mouth that is closed off by a diaphragm enabling noise transmission. The transmission line is connected to the intake system of the internal combustion engine.
As a drive unit, modern motor vehicles have internal combustion engines that are running very smoothly so that the operating noise can be hardly heard in the interior of the motor vehicle. The operating noise of the internal combustion engine is sometimes drowned by secondary noises generated by the rolling noise of the wheels, a venting system that is switched on or the like. Under certain circumstances it can be desirable to transmit the operating noise of the internal combustion engine to the interior of the motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,408 B1 discloses a device for sound transmission for a motor vehicle. In this device, the sound is transmitted along a pipe conduit and a chamber in which a diaphragm is arranged toward the interior of the motor vehicle. The chamber that surrounds the diaphragm is comprised of several assembled parts.
The publication DE 101 16 169 A1 discloses a resonator chamber in which the diaphragm is arranged.
The patent DE 44 35 296 discloses a diaphragm for noise transmission in a motor vehicle in which the diaphragm is clamped in a holder.
U.S. publication 2006/0283658 A1 discloses a system for noise increase of an intake system of a motor vehicle. Various possibilities of noise introduction into the interior of the motor vehicle are illustrated wherein the diaphragm is arranged in a pipe conduit for noise transmission.
In the publication DE 199 30 025 A1 a sound transmission body is illustrated in which the diaphragm is clamped between two transmission members.